life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Patches (Season 2)
This article lists patches and the changes that were implemented for Life is Strange 2. Episode 1 Patch (October 8, 2018) This patch addresses two major issues for the drawing sequences (194 MB):Patch for Drawing Sequences * Adds better support for low sensitivity mice/controllers * Fixes rare occurrences of camera locks Episode 2 Patch (February 1, 2019) This patch internally resolved some of the issues that were fixed in the 1.06 patch mentioned below. Fixes were still being tested by the QA team at this stage in order to combine them into a larger patch update (1.06). Although some issues were fixed and patched, many were not yet live.Patch Notes - 01 February 2019 * Fixed crash occurrences Episode 2 Patch (February 26, 2019) This version 1.06 patch resolved the following issues:Patch Notes - 26 February 2019, "Patch Notes - 26 February 2019", Tumblr post. * Gameplay stat issues, including some stats not tracking properly * Various clipping issues * Chris and Charles are invisible during the final sequence of the Christmas Market * Charles reappears in an unexpected location during the Christmas Market scene * Stephen is invisible in his office under certain conditions * Certain character animations break if player reloaded the last checkpoint * Certain props and objects do not behave as intended * Certain animations or options fire twice under specific circumstances * SFX do not trigger properly in certain locations/world states * SFX loop continuously in certain locations/world states (such as the running water in the breakfast scene) * Incorrect text is displayed after Episode 2 is completed * Missing text localisations on certain screens * Camera can become locked when triggering "look" and "look for Daniel" features simultaneously * Laundry floats out of Sean's hands when opening the pantry door * Choosing an option during the cougar scene is not possible if certain buttons are held during a previous interaction Episode 2 Patch (May 8, 2019) This version 1.09 patch resolved the following issues:PS4 "Update History" details. * Fixed saved game deletion bug * Added replacement save file support for users encountering loss of save files * Fixed occurrences of characters teleporting and T-posing in the Cabin and Christmas Market * Various improvements to drawing sequences, including fixes to camera bugs and tweaks to UI * Added support that allows episodes to be purchased individually * Episode 3 compatibility This patch has also improved the "skip" feature. Skipping cinematics is now possible for a completed episode by way of an alternative mode in the control settings. Episode 3 Patch (July 2, 2019) This version 1.10 patch resolved the following issues:PS4 "Update History" details and Patch Notes - 02 July 2019. * Added a pop-up reminder for how to activate Daniel's powers during the log lifting sequence at the lake * Fixed rare instances of characters teleporting to unintended locations (including the dog blocking the camera view in one scene) * Fixed rare instances of character models momentarily not animating properly * Fixed rare instances of environmental props floating in the air * Fixed a crash in Episode 2 Collectible Mode * Added missing localized subtitles to the "Previously On" section at the start of Episode 3 * Minor fixes to User Interface and quality of life gameplay improvements Transitional Patch (August 20, 2019) This version 1.12 patch is for Episode 4 compatibility. Episode 3 Patch (August 20, 2019) This version 1.13 patch resolved the following issues:PS4 "Update History" details and Episode 4 - Launch Day Patch (Steam patch update announced after PS4 update). * Animation and lighting improvements * Replaced missing audio and polished the overall audio mix * Added missing subtitles and corrected some audio * Fixed logic bugs relating to game events and player choices * Fixed a rare issue where player choices didn't show in the in the episode recap screen * Fixed scripting bugs relating to events incorrectly replaying in Episode 2 Transitional Patch (date required, 2019) This version 1.14 patch is for Episode 5 compatibility. Episode 5 Patch (date required, 2019) This version 1.15 patch resolved the following issues:PS4 "Update History" details * Animation and lighting improvements * Implemented missing audio and polished the overall audio mix * Added missing subtitles and corrected some typos * Fixed logic bugs relating to game events and player choices * Various bug fixes in previous episodes Episode 5 Patch (December 11, 2019) This version 1.16 patch resolved the following issues:PS4 "Update History" details and Patch Notes - December 11. * Overall improvement * Animating and lighting improvements * Polished audio mix * Fixed several bugs in all episodes Notes Release version: ProjectVersion=1.0.0.0 ProjectBinaryRevision=671322 ProjectContentRevision=671489 Episode 1 Patch (October 8, 2018): ProjectVersion=1.2.0.0 ProjectBinaryRevision=674779 ProjectContentRevision=674779 References Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 2)